


Always You NOMIN

by nkults



Series: NOMIN [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: College AU, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Happy Ending, M/M, a hint of chensung, a hint of luren and yukren, a hint of markhyuck, a letter to jeno, college fic, i suck, nomin, nomin as students, nomin ex-lovers, nomin fluff and angst, pls dont hate me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 13:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17225174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nkults/pseuds/nkults
Summary: Sometimes love doesn't work, and sometimes it does. You just gotta trust in the magic that love has.





	Always You NOMIN

**Author's Note:**

> ANOTHER SHIT I MAKE AFTER SMOKING CRACK IM SORRY
> 
> SOME PARTS ARE FROM A SONG OF 5SOS

“Move! I’m late!” Jaemin yelled at the girls standing at the hallways blocking his way to his room. His first class starts at 8:30 AM and it’s currently 8:27, of course Jaemin doesn’t want to be late at the first day of his college life. 

 

His course was supposed to be business management but his goal kept on changing, and so he decided to be an art student instead. 

 

Luckily, Jaemin came to class just on time and continued on with his class. The bell rang and he went to the cafeteria with Renjun and Chenle. He chose art not only because he wanted to but also because being an art student also meant that he would still be on the same department as his friends.

 

The cafeteria was a complete chaos, probably because everyone was a freshman. They lined up to buy themselves some food, with Renjun and Chenle bickering at each other on who treats all of them. They ended up doing rock, paper, and scissors, and Chenle lost.

 

“Lele, I’d just take any dessert, a bag of chips, and two banana milk.” Jaemin asked, then looked at Renjun. Renjun looked at Chenle, his face shows that he’s about to do something demonic.

 

“I want two bags of chips, 5 bottles of milk, and 3 plates of Red Velvet cake.” Renjun ordered, Chenle was about to complain but the elder just glared at him and so, he went to order everything.

 

As they were waiting for Chenle, they were both staring at their phones just scrolling through their newsfeed on twitter. Jaemin was distracted by a bunch of loud guys, he guesses they’re a squad but still not looking at them. He felt as if there’s a need to look at the loud bunch, and as he looked up, he completely regretted doing so.

 

Renjun noticed Jaemin’s face and immediately looked at the direction his friend was looking at, and  _ oh boy this seems like trouble _ .

 

“Hey fuckers, here’s your order.” Chenle placed the foods on their table. He stared at the two, confused, by how their moods suddenly changed. 

 

“Hey, Jaemin, what happened? You seem bitter.” Chenle mumbled as he stared at Jaemin hoping he’d answer. “Did I do something wrong?” He added.

 

“Jeno.” Instead of Jaemin, Renjun answered. And as Renjun explained everything, Jaemin was slowly putting the foods he asked for Chenle and excused himself. “Uh, I need to go the bathroom.” 

 

Jaemin ran off, but not to the bathroom but to the rooftop. He struggled opening the door but opened it after some pulling.

He immediately dropped his bag to the floor and contemplated everything. Why he shouldn’t have looked up. 

 

Because he just saw the one who broke his heart, again. His tears started falling and soon turned into sobs, he stayed in a position where his arms are wrapped around his knees and his face covered. After almost an hour of sobbing, he felt sleepy, he didn’t bother on fixing himself.

 

He woke up with the smell of a cigarette, he panicked thinking that it was some sort of delinquent and so he got up and searched from where the smoke was coming from. There he saw the person who was the reason of him crying, yet again.

 

“J-jeno?” He managed to say, looking confused as to why Jeno was smoking because as he remembered, Jeno didn’t like the smell of cigarettes. “You smoke, now?” he asked, pointing at the cigarette Jeno is holding.

 

“Yeah, by the way, I saw you sleeping so I didn’t bother you.” The older smiled at him. Jaemin was supposed to say something but he was cut off by Jeno, “Oh, I have to hurry, my girlfriend’s probably waiting now.” Jeno says hurriedly. “And you were sleeping for almost an hour now, go to your class.” He added before completely closing the door.

 

_ Oh, so he has a girlfriend. _

  
  
  
  


**RAINBOW GAYS**

 

**injunie**

nana where are u

 

**lele**

we’ve been looking for u 

 

**nana**

oh sorry i fell asleep

 

**nana**

im coming now

 

**lele**

we made up an excuse bc u were gone

 

**nana**

thats why i love you both uwu

 

**injunie**

are u okay tho

 

**nana**

yeah completely fine :)

 

**lele**

hmm?

 

**injunie**

doesnt sound convincing to me

 

**nana**

okay fine

 

**nana**

ill tell u what happened after class

  
  
  
  
  
  


Jaemin was able to make it to his last class, his friends always checking up on him. He was in a daze after remembering his encounter with Jeno. He really thought he moved on but what he’s feeling right now says otherwise.

 

After the class has been dismissed, his friends came up to him to interrogate the boy on what happened while he was away.

 

“Fine, but come with me to my house. I need cuddles.” Jaemin requested to which both boys agreed to go.

  
  
  


As they sat on Jaemin’s bedroom, he began telling Renjun and Chenle about what happened. 

 

After telling them the whole thing, he began crying again and thankfully this time, his friends were with him. Renjun and Chenle’s stay became a sleepover, Jaemin sleeping between the both of them. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Days passed by and Jaemin never saw Jeno again until one day, as he walked to the cafeteria with Renjun, Chenle, and Haechan (his new friend), they came across a crowd surrounding something, he wasn’t supposed to meddle but Chenle forced them that they’d take just a little peek and if it’s something not interesting, they’ll leave.

  
  


They got squished into a bunch of people until Jaemin, the tallest one, finally saw what’s happening. 

 

It’s Jeno beating up someone and beside him was a girl,  _ his girlfriend _ , and she looked terrified. Based on what Jaemin saw, it seemed like Jeno defended his  _ girlfriend _ .

 

After his friends saw what happened, they pulled Jaemin from the crowd and made him sit down. 

 

“Okay, nana, calm down.” Renjun tried to calm Jaemin down, rubbing his back. Jaemin wasn’t crying but they were sure he was hurt. And even though Donghyuck was a new friend, he knew what’s up.

 

“Uh, I’ll just get us some food.” Chenle offered, obviously scared that Jaemin might start crying. “Hyuck, come help me.” The older took one last look at Jaemin and left with Chenle.

 

“Injunnie.” 

 

Renjun hums in reply, waiting for Jaemin to say something.

 

“He was so different when I last saw him.” He stated, sadness in his voice. “He was a such sweetheart and even hated fighting people.” Jaemin’s voice are now shaky because of him trying hard not to shed a tear. Renjun remains silent, still rubbing the younger’s back. 

 

On the other hand, Chenle and Haechan decided to ask the people about what caused the commotion earlier.

 

“Oh, Minah was being harassed by some delinquent senior and Lee Jeno wasn’t having it. Ugh, I really hate those seniors.” The student grimaced. “That’s what happened. I must get going now.”

 

The two of them looked at each other, and as if they had telepathy powers, they instantly knew what they had in each other’s mind. And it is to know if the  _ Minah _ they were talking about was an angel or a bitch.

 

As they walked to their friend’s table, “Ugh, Our mind!” bubbled Chenle.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Three weeks later, and it’s finally time for the debate. Jaemin ran for President even though he really didn’t want to but their class and other classes wanted him to run for that position. Jaemin wasn’t as smart as the school’s top tier students but he sure does have a strong leadership.

 

He had 3 competitors, two boys named Daniel and Kihyun; and a girl named Minah. As they were talking about the changes they want to make to have a better experience in their school, it wasn’t a doubt that the girl named Minah had a lot of supporters.

 

_ Pft, hets don’t deserve rights. _

 

As the girl was doing her speech, he spotted his friends at the back waving at him. Renjun who keeps smiling at Jaemin, and the two other  _ gays _ looking at Minah with disgust.

 

His gaze shifted to a familiar figure, he stared at it for a moment and realized who it was,  _ Lee fucking Jeno _ .

 

And oh boy, Jeno looked so good with their school uniform. He realized he’d been staring at him for awhile now. 

 

Minah’s speech was finally done and he looked one last time to Jeno and saw him smiling at his  _ girlfriend. _

 

He just shrugged the thought because he doesn’t have the right to be jealous,  _ anymore. _

  
  
  
  


The election ended, and Jaemin became the new President of SMU.

 

It was time for him to give his first speech as a Student Council President, and as he walked to the stage, a leg blocked him causing him to slip and fall.

 

He quickly stood up, feeling a bit embarrassed and when he looked up to the person who  _ intentionally  _ block him, it was Minah.

 

The girl was smirking at him, obviously mocking him for his actions but he decided to not mind it for now and continue with the event.

  
  
  
  


After the event has been completed, he waited for an opportunity to confront Minah. He followed the girl until they were at the stairs where students rarely go to.

 

“Hello, would you mind if I ask you something for a bit?” Jaemin asked, politely. The latter irritatedly (?) looked down on him. “What was the reason of tripping me at the ceremony before?” Jaemin questioned, impatience can be felt. 

 

“Oh, that? I don’t know. You annoy me.”

 

“And why is that? Have we, perhaps,  met before?”

 

“No, but you’re Jeno’s  _ ex-boyfriend _ , faggot.” Minah retorted, emphasizing the word ex-boyfriend. She was about to leave when Jaemin held her wrists and forced her to go back.

 

“Stop! Don’t touch me, you piece of shit!” Minah complained, trying to get away from Jaemin’s grip.

 

“I am still talking to you. Is that how a candidate for President should act? Being disrespectful and shit?” Jaemin demanded, tightening his grip.

 

Minah gave up and decided to let Jaemin talk, annoyance still plastered on her face. 

 

“Listen, If the only reason you tripped me was because I annoy you, then in what way did I annoy you? I’ve never even met you and the first time I see you, you’d say you hate me?”

 

“It was because during our highschool days, he was head over heels for you. I loved him longer than you did!” Minah finally calmed down but it didn’t change the fact that they were arguing.

 

Jaemin went silent for a moment, reminiscing about him and Jeno’s memories before. But right now, he shouldn’t show anyone how vulnerable and sensitive he is.

 

“Look, that was years and months ago. We broke up, the fucking relationship didn’t work. Jeno found a new person to love and I… have moved on. You already have him to yourself, then what the fuck is this thing for?!” Jaemin snapped, his face already getting red from anger.

 

“What are you being aggressive for? You still love him, don’t you?”

 

“You know what? This isn’t even getting anywhere. I am begging you to stop this right now or I won’t hesitate to have you suspended from this school.” Jaemin threatened, and then left. 

  
  
  


After all that facade Jaemin put on while talking to Minah, he finally broke into tears once he told his friends about it. He told them everything that happened and sobbed after.

 

It took an hour of cuddling, sobbing, and comforting Jaemin, until they left for it is getting late.

 

And Jaemin, not knowing what to do, decided to write a letter for Jeno, as old-fashioned as it sounds to be, it was the only way Jaemin knew to vent out his feelings and what he wants to say to Jeno. 

 

He sat on his table, and breathed in and out, then took a pen and a paper.

 

“Jeno-ya, It’s currently 1 am now. Jeno, how long has it been since the last time I had proper talk with you? 2 years and 9 months? Ah, that was such a long time, right? That talk was when you broke up with me, and I begged you to not end the relationship but the night after that, I realized that I was being a burden to you. I kept on clinging and annoying you that’s why you almost failed one of your subjects. I’m really sorry for calling you late at night and while you’re studying.

 

Uh, I think my tears won’t stop while writing this but let’s just pretend that it’s the rain. I’m really acting weird, am I? Sometimes, I don’t like myself either. 

 

The day you broke up with me, you hoped that I won’t change and yes, I didn’t change but you did. You used to be such a sweetheart but now you act and look differently. Even though, I still love you like that, I liked the old you more.

 

Do you remember that cute fight we had when we were walking down the snow and I slipped but you laughed at me. You looked very cute trying to kiss and cuddle with me but I kept on avoiding you. 

But I ended up spending the night kissing and cuddling with you, anyway because I couldn’t resist you.

 

All that aside, I had an argument with your girlfriend Mihna. I told her that I have moved on but those were definitely lies because damn, Jeno, how could I forget our bittersweet memories. How could I forget someone like you. 

 

Even though, I still love you, I must stop feeling this because my love for you is like a venom, the longer it stays, the more painful the effects are.

 

No matter where I go, it has always been you, Jeno.

 

No matter how long you’ve been away, you’re still the only guy that I want to spend my future with.

 

I know you probably think that I have moved on but Jeno, fuck, you are my version of ‘The one that got away’.

 

Love,

    Nana.”

  
  
  
  


Jaemin sobbed once more until he heard his mom told him to go to sleep. So instead of leaving the letter on his desk, he accidentally put it on his bag.

  
  
  


Jaemin woke up late and his eyes were very puffy but he had to go to school so he did things 2x faster. 

 

Without preparing, he just took his bag completely forgetting about his letter for Jeno that was still on his bag.

  
  
  
  


He ran towards the gate and then to his locker to put some of his books, while in a rush.

 

He went to his class all sweaty and out of breath. His professor asked him for details on why he was late and his excuse were all lies because he would definitely not tell his professor that he had been crying over a boy at 3 am.

 

It was their break time and before going to the cafeteria, he looked for his letter to throw it away but realized that it wasn’t there anymore. He took another 5 minutes until he knew that he was completely doomed.

  
  
  


He was close to crying because of the thoughts flooding him.

 

_ What if it was like those dramas that I watch where they expose the owner of the letter to everyone in their school. _

 

_ What if Mihna found it and makes fun of me. _

 

_ What if Jeno found it and realized how whipped of a gay I am and hates me. _

 

While waiting for Chenle and Renjun to bring the foods to their table, and Jaemin who’s in a daze, a group of boys approached their table.

 

Jaemin didn’t mind it though, they could’ve just been some loud students.

But he thought wrong, because one of them sat on their table.

 

Jaemin was still in a daze though, but he was aware of his surroundings. 

 

He felt Donghyuck’s knees on his under the table, so he quickly looked at Donghyuck with a confused look. Donghyuck was using his head and lips to point something at his left.

 

He was completely shocked by what he was seeing.

 

_ Lee fucking Jeno was sitting on their table while smiling at him. _

  
  


“What the fuck?” Jaemin mumbled under his breath, mouth open and his eyebrows are all the way up.

 

“Hello, Nana.” Jeno greeted, his crescent moon eyes appears causing Jaemin to slightly jump from his seat.

 

“W-what are you d-doing here?” Jaemin stuttered, pointing at Jeno. “I read it.”

 

_ Yup, Jaemin just wished that he didn’t go to school. _

 

“R-read what?” Jaemin asked pretending to not know what he was talking about.

 

Jeno was about to answer but thankfully, Chenle and Renjun were already coming.

 

But Jaemin was surprised that they looked like they knew it was coming, the 4 of them smirked at each other.

 

_ Okay, he was definitely being played at. _

 

“Oh, Jeno. So, you finally have the courage, huh?” Renjun started. And the four of them continued chatting about the people that Jaemin has never heard of. 

 

“W-wait, wait, wait!” Jaemin stopped them with hand motions, and with that, all of them quickly looked at Jaemin.

 

“Who are Mark, Jisung, and Lucas?! And why does all of you seem close?!” Jaemin blurted.

 

“Oh.” Renjun started. “All of this, was a plan. Mihna, that fight Jeno had, the rooftop scene, all of that.”

 

“Mihna? But I thought she was Jeno’s girlfriend?!”

 

All of them except Jaemin chuckled. And at this point, he was pissed because they were making fun of Jaemin.

 

“Oh, Mihna, she’s just a friend. Before college started, Jeno tried to contact us to help him get back with you because he is a fucking coward.” Donghyuck clarified.

 

And now that Jaemin’s question about it was done, he asked another one.

 

“S-so, Jeno, did you read it?” Jaemin mumbled, looking down in embarrassment.

 

“Yeah, I almost cried because of it.” Jeno answered, staring at Jaemin, even though he was laughing Jaemin knew he was serious.

 

Jaemin hid his face on his palms to cover his red-ish face. After more of chatting.

 

“So who are those guys, y’all mentioned before?” Jaemin questioned.

 

“Oh, Jisung is my boyfriend!” Chenle beamed. 

 

“Lucas is also my boyfriend.” Renjun swooned.

 

“And yes, it’s a win for the gays because Mark is mine, too.” Donghyuck said with loving eyes.

 

After introducing their boyfriends, the three looked at Jeno signalling him about something.

 

_ Oh boy, they’re about to do something dumb again. _

 

Jeno and Donghyuck stood up to change seats. So, now Jeno was sitting beside Jaemin.

 

“Nana, look at me.” Jeno ordered, firmly.

 

Jaemin asked for help to his friends but with this one, they’re supporting Jeno.

 

“W-what?” Jaemin couldn’t hide the truth that he was a blushing mess when Jeno held his hands.

 

“Nana, I’m sorry for what happened before but… Can we try again? I promise that this time, I wouldn’t be naíve like who I was before. I love you.” Jeno smiled.

 

Their friends cooed at the two which just added more of embarrassment that Jaemin had.

 

And Jaemin was too shy to say something so he just nodded and Jeno didn’t hesitate to stand up and hug his  _ boyfriend.  _

 

They hugged for a moment until Jeno filled his  _ boyfriend’s _ face with smooches.

 

And everyone in the cafeteria was too busy with their business that’s why they didn’t notice the two gays.

  
  
  
  
  


On the way to Jaemin’s home, they kept on holding each other’s hands. Until they were at Jaemin’s gate.

 

“Jeno-ya, I gotta go. I love you.” Jaemin kissed Jeno for one last time today.

 

_ Or so he thought so. _

 

“Nana, I promise you that I won’t be your ‘The one that got away’ anymore. I love you so much. I will make all those 2 years and months that we’ve wasted.” Jeno promised and made-out for another 5 minutes.

 

_ Jeno, my first and last. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR READING SUCH TRASH


End file.
